A Turkey Day With Snowflakes
by RoleModel2
Summary: HM of course. Just a little something for Thanksgiving.


Hey everyone!! Here you go for the holiday season.

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, if I did…Harm and Mac would be married and would have 32432 kids.

Enjoy.

Robert's Residence  
1830 Local

Thanksgiving Day

"Sir! Come in, everyone's here except the Colonel." Bud exclaims moving aside from the door so Harm can walk in.

"Thanks Bud, and call me Harm, it's Thanksgiving." Harm explains smiling. Bud nods with a smile then walks away and Harm walks over to Sturgis and Coates.

"That's not the point, the point is he lied to the whole—Harm, hey when did you get here?" Sturgis asks turning his attention away from Coates.

"Just a few seconds ago." Harm states briefly. Sturgis and Harm chat a little about their new CO. Door bell rings.

"I got it!" Bud yells not looking where is going and ends up running into A.J.. "Ouch, sorry sir."

"It's okay Bud, just get the door." A.J. says laughing. Bud smiles nervously then walks over to the door. Laughing in the background is the whole office. Bud opens the door and smiles upon seeing Mac.

"Hey Colonel, come on in." Bud says with a smile then walks towards the kitchen and yells. "Harriet, everyone is here now!"

Harm turns his head towards the door then smiles when he sees Mac talking to their old CO A.J.

"Go talk to her, I'll go back to Coates." Sturgis says laughing and pushing Harm towards Mac. Harm lets out a chuckle then proceeds to talk to Mac. Smiling as he passes fellow officers he finally reaches Mac, who is still talking to A.J. Mac gives a soft smile to Harm before returning her attention to A.J.

"Then we ended up in Boston for the World Series where Boston proudly won, it was amazing." A.J. expresses smiling proudly.

"I'm glad you got to experience that sir." Mac responds laughing then asks. "Did your daughter have fun?"

"Sure as hell did, at first she didn't want to go but as soon as we got to the third game she couldn't wait to go to the next." A.J. explains laughing at the end.

"Sir." Harm says nodding.

"Commander, call me A.J. I retired son." A.J. says with a bright smile. Harm nods and smiles. "If you two would excuse me, I need to go visit Harriet."

"Well he sure seems chipper." Harm says as A.J. walks towards the kitchen.

"And he should." Mac responds turning to face Harm fully.

"How have you been feeling?" Harm asks quietly with concern certain in his eyes.

"Fine, my back feels better, I've had no problems at all to be perfectly honest, thanks to your help." Mac says smiling softly at him.

"I'm just glad your okay." Harm informs her quietly. "That's all that matters in the world right now."

"Damn you." Mac whispers wiping a tear from her eye. Harm reaches over and wipes the remaining tears that fell from her face gently.

"Hey marines don't cry." Harm whispers with a small smile playing across his lips. Mac smiles and leans into his hand.

"Alright everyone, gather around the table, its time to eat!" Bud announces excited. Everyone starts heading over to the table.

"Come on Mac, let's go eat." Harm says with a small smile. Mac nods and walks arm and arm with Harm to the Thanksgiving table.

"Everyone sit, sit." Bud says motion for everyone to sit. "First, I would like to thank everyone for coming, including the Admiral."

"It was my honor Bud." A.J. says smiling.

"I want to go around the table right now and have everyone state at least one thing they are thankful for, besides…the casual friends and family." Bud explains. "I'll start…I am thankful for wife and children."

"I guess that means I'm next." Harriet says laughing slightly. " I am thankful for my children, my wonderful husband, my friends, and my home."

"Uh, I'm going to have to say, I'm thankful for this opportunity to spend time with my friends and family again." A.J. expresses smiling to everyone.

"I'm thankful for the Navy, and my second chance." Coates voices softly. Harm nods as well as A.J.

"I'm thankful for getting a break from law school." Tiner says with a huge smile. Everyone laughs and Coates pats him on the back.

"I'm going to have to say…. I'm thankful that my dad survived his surgery." Mattoni says smiling proudly.

"Well, I'm thankful that I got picked to be your CO everyone, even though you are mostly a bunch of squids." The general says laughing. Finally it gets to Harm who takes a deep breath before he starts.

"I personally…don't know where to start, there are so many things that I am thankful for that have happened in this last year." Harm starts, smiling at everyone. "For one, I'm glad that I had the chance to take care of a wonderful teenager till she got to reconcile with her father."

"You took good care of her sir." Coates adds in tearfully.

"Thank you, I'd like to think I did okay." Harm says laughing then sobers up. "I'm also thankful for modern medicine, and hospitals. I'm thankful that for once I feel okay with where I am at, I'm thankful that I am here with all of you, I'm thankful for my godson, and most of all I'm thankful that…". Looking down Harm closes his eyes and gets the courage he needs to say what he needs to say. Continuing Harm looks up at Mac and Mac gives him a soft, loving smile. "That I've been partnered with the most amazing, beautiful marine and woman I have ever had the chance to come in contact with, she has been the most rewarding thing in life, and I don't know what I would do without her. Nor do I want to experience life without her here."

"Wow Sir'" Coates says wide eyed.

"I think we'll skip the Colonel for now." A.J. says as Mac sits there staring at Harm.

"Harriet can you get the—Harriet?" Bud asks as he sees his wife with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll help you sir'" Coates offers standing up. Bud nods and walks towards the kitchen with Coates. Moments later they come back with two turkeys.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Harm says raising his glass but looking at Mac mostly.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Everyone says in unison.

30 minutes later.

"Excuse me." Mac says standing up and walking into the kitchen. Harm watches as she leaves then hears the back door shut and sees Mac through the window, staring up at the stars.

"'Cuse me." Harm says standing up and going the same path as Mac.

"I know where he is going." A.J. states smiling.

"I know where he is going too, but he shouldn't be." The General says standing up. A.J. pushes the General back down and glares at him. "But I guess I will allow it."

"God bless them both." Harriet whispers watching Harm walk up behind Mac.

–Outside--

"Hey." Harm says softly walking up behind Mac. Mac stays quiet and keeps looking up at the sky. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Mac answers quietly.

"No you're not." Harm states delicately. "Talk to me."

"You know, I've gone through a lot of bullshit this past year and a lot more through these last 9 years but you've always been there, more than ready to help out, even if it was a husband or boyfriend that was troubling me." Mac explains quietly. Mac looks at Harm who is watching her with a loving look in his eyes.

"That's cause you're always here for me too Mac." Harm informs her whispering.

"God damnit Harm, your too good of a person for me." Mac whispers with tears slowly making their way down her face.

"Hey, not true." Harm whispers back.

"It's weird how life works, you think you know where your road leads then an intersection comes along, and suddenly you don't know where your going anymore." Mac explains, folding her arms across her chest and rocking from her toes to her heals.

"Cold?" Harm asks watching her carefully.

"A bit." Mac answers nodding once eyes still focused on the sky.  
"Here." Harm says taking off his coat and placing it on her shoulders. Mac smiles.

"Thank you." Mac whispers hugging the coat to her. Harm smiles. Looking around briefly Harm spots a deer.

"Mac look." Harm whispers tugging on her hand. Mac looks down at her hand then at Harm's hand, which is pointing to a deer.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Mac says quietly watching as the deer cleans it's self.

"Yeah she is." Harm whispers looking straight at Mac. Mac looks up at him and blushes as she realizes he is talking about her then smiles as she continues to look at the deer.

"You've been very open tonight." Mac points out, looking up at him.

"I guess it's cause of the holiday, it made me think a little more than usual." Harm states with a chuckle at the end.

"What are you planning to do for Christmas?" Mac asks watching the deer run away.

"Haven't the slightest clue, I was thinking about asking my favorite marine if she wanted to spend it with me this year." Harm states with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Hmm, you know I think she's going to be busy." Mac says trying to hold in a laugh as Harm gets a disappointed look on his face. "See she is planning to spend Christmas with  
her best friend, who happens to be a cocky flyboy."

"Oh how dreadful." Harm says laughing and somewhat relieved.

"He's not that bad." Mac remarks smiling.

"I wish things were easier for me and you." Harm utters quietly. Mac looks up at him.

"What do you mean?" Mac asks curiously.

"You know, for me and you…to be together…" Harm says nervously. Mac lets out a chuckle because of his nervousness.

"I know I said 'never' Harm but…I…I didn't mean it." Mac stutters. Harm smiles and nods.

"Good, cause I think I would've had to tackle you if you said you did mean it." Harm says laughing. Mac laughs as well. Then looks up while smiling and sees snow flakes falling.

"Snow." Mac states simply. Harm looks at her curiously then sees snowflakes falling all around her. "I love it when it snows, it always seems so romantic."

" I wonder what it would be like to have sex in the snow." Harm says laughing.

"Harm!" Mac expresses loudly and slapping his arm playfully.

"Whatt?" Harm asks quirking his eyebrows up and down.

"I guess one day you'll have to find out." Mac says laughing.

"Yeah I guess we will." Harm remarks waiting for her reaction.

"Oh we huh?" Mac asks stepping towards him.

"Maybe, what's it to ya?" Harm asks backing up against the house.

"Doesn't matter, your trapped flyboy." Mac points out standing a foot in front of him.

"What if I want to be trapped?" Harm questions smiling.

"Ha, well then you got your wish." Mac says taking the last step to be only once inch away from him.

"Wow, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Harm asks searching Mac's features. Mac laughs.

"You mean out here." Mac corrects smirking.

"Sorry you're too close to me for my brain to be working correctly." Harm whispers tempted to kiss her lips that she just ran her tongue across.

"Damnit I want to kiss you." Mac whispers not thinking about what she is saying.

"Then do it marine, before I do it first." Harm whispers back his lips barely brushing hers when he talks. Mac leans in, covering the last tiny gap, and kisses Harm so gently and so fully. Slowly their lips move across each other's as Mac's arms wrap around his neck and one of Harm's hands on her waist the other on the side of her face.

"I'm too in love with you." Harm whispers smiling after they break off the kiss.

"Harm..."

"Mac, I know you said your heart was off limits, but I couldn't spend one more minute without telling you how I felt." Harm whispers then leans down and gently kisses her lips.

"God damnit, I love you too, I love you so much it hurts." Mac whispers after his kiss. Harm smiles and hugs her close to himself. "Happy Thanksgiving Sarah."

–Inside--

"Happy Thanksgiving Everyone, Happy thanksgiving." Harriet whispers smiling at the sight before her.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY FRIENDs!!!!


End file.
